Sequence of Events - Dee Bliss' Disappearance
Dee Bliss' Disappearance is a 16 year long mystery surrounding the disappearence and presumbed death of Dee Bliss in a car accident in 2003. The mystery which was put to rest in 2019. Characters Invovled *Dee Bliss *Jarrod Rebecchi *Sonya Rebecchi *Andrea Somers *Ian Packer *Riley Cooper *Cecile Bliss Sequence of Events 'The day before the wedding - 2003' Dee Bliss had learnt that her sister was in a relationship with a man named Riley Cooper and demanded to meet him. Cecile took Dee to his place of work, which was a front for an organised crime gang, and there Riley learnt that Dee was on their hitlist for some reason, it was eventually learnt that her identity was mistaken for Andrea Somers who was considered a liability after she ended her relationship with one of the gangsters. 'Dee's Death - 2003' During the ceremony, Riley attended, fearing the Zantucks would strike, which he was correct in beleiivng as they sabotaged Lou's limo and Stu's car so Toadie and Dee, who they believed was Andrea, would take the car and have an accident that would kill Dee. After they leave in Stu's car, Riley follows. On the day of Toadie and Dee's wedding, the successfully marry and are all set to go away on their honeymoon, however their limo fails to start so Stu Parker arranges for them to use Connor's Station Wagon. While driving along a road, Toadie takes his eyes off of the road to look at Dee and crashes through a street sign before going off a cliff into the ocean below. Toadie is able to resurface, but Dee doesn't, and her body is never found. Eventually, after numerous police searches, it is determined that Dee is dead and her death certificate is filed. It is revealed that Riley witnessed the crash and dived in after them to save Dee, explaining why her body is never found. And Dee believed that Toadie had died in the accident, a fact that no one, not even Cecile, corrected her on. She stayed in hiding with Riley and Cecile, until Cecile decided to take her chances, and was eventually killed by the gang. 'Karen - 2009' On the Queen's Birthday in 2019, Ian Packer met Dee at the Salamanca Markets in Tasmania, where she was attending the funeral of her sister Cecile with Riley. Dee was under the name Karen and hiding from someone. Karen also reveals that her parents died a few years earlier and that in 2003 she was in a marriage that ended abruptly. After Ian gets too involved in Karen's life, she allegedly re-married and move to South Africa and cut off all contact with him. This was revealed to be false, as Dee was actually living in Byron Bay with Riley, as she was still hiding from the gang. 'Red Herring - 2016' In 2016, at the wedding of Brad Willis and Lauren Turner, Toadie receives a text from his brother Stonefish which is revelaed to be a photo taken in Colac which reveals a woman who looks like Dee sitting on a park bench, unaware that her photo is being taken. Toadie isn't sure what do with the photo, but now believes that Dee may be alive. 'Dee's' Return - 2017 After finally sharing the photo with Sonya, Mark Brennan, and Steph Scully, the group determines that the woman is just a look alike, however a week later, there is a knock on the door and it is revealed to be Dee, who has finally made her return to Erinsborough after 13 years. Dee tells a story of how she survived the car crash but was pulled away by the tide due to her wedding dress and she eventually hit her head on rocks and woke up on the beach, not knowing who she was, or where she was, she only had a few memories. Dee claims that a woman named Emily found her and nursed her to health before taking her to Western Australia. Toadie buys the story, and Dee remains in Erinsborough, revealing in the process that they had a daughter together and that she was pregnant the day of the wedding. Dee's presence puts a strain on Sonya and Toadie's marriage, and eventually Toadie gives Dee $100,000 for Willow's private school fees, but soon after Willow and Dee flee the country, and go to London. With Sonya's blessing, Toadie follows them and soon learns, but not before having sexual intercourse with her, that Dee is not really Dee, and in fact is a conwoman named Andrea Somers who met Sindi Watts (who pretended to be Emily) who convinced her to scam Toadie to get money. Andrea eventually flees with Willow, leaving Toadie with a failed marriage, and the death of an unborn child on his hands. Later that year, Willow returns to Erinsborough and reveals that she and Andrea kept travelling around London trying to find Willow's real dad but Andrea eventually gave up, feeling betrayed, Willow fleed during the night and started doing good deeds for the Rebecchi's to apologise for Andrea's actions. Toadie takes Willow into his care, but she soon moves to New South Wales to be with her real Dad who Amy Williams tracks down. Later that same year, a mystery woman who looks like Dee and Andrea, but is unconfirmed who, is sitting on a park bench where she is met by a man who asked if she was okay. The woman responds that she is fine and was just thinking of old times. At the end of the year, at Sonya and Toadie's vow renewal, a mysterious woman in a taxi arrived and spied on the wedding. 'Andrea's Pregnancy - 2018' After the ceremony, Andrea left a note for Toadie asking for him to visit her as she had important news to share. Willow finds the note first and visits Andrea who reveals that she gave birth to a boy who was a result of Toadie and Andrea's one-night-stand. Willow agrees to help Andrea, with Sindi, in order for her to leave Toadie alone. Later that year, Sindi arrives with Hugo, when she informs them that Andrea has fled after being followed by a Private Investigator, Paul Robinson helps track Andrea down to a psychiatric ward where Toadie and Sonya visit her. They agree to pay for Andrea's treatment, after she believes that she really is Dee, and to drop the charges against her. Later that year, Andrea's mother, Heather, poses as a nanny named Alice Wells in order to get close to the Rebecchi's, eventually becoming their nanny who wants to get Sonya out of Toadie's life so Andrea can be with him. Eventually, Heather flees after failing to murder Sonya, and she disappears. 'The Conclusion - 2019' Sonya visits Andrea in the ward in order to get her to sign full custody of Hugo over to them, Andrea agrees, but tells them about a man she met who believes she was Karen. Sonya later told Shane Rebecchi this information before she died. A few months later, Andrea returns to Erinsborough to help Toadie find closure over Dee, and to find her mother, to make amends for her actions. With the help of Mark Brennan, they track down Ian to Hepburn Springs and make the journey to see him where he tells them everything he knows about Karen, including the fact that she is no longer in Australia. Toadie decides to pursue this matter futher, hoping to track down Dee and find out why she never came looking for Toadie and why she let him believe she was dead for 16 years. That night, Ian visits Andrea in her apartment where he reveals how they came up witht he plan to "fudge one detail" about Dee's current whereabouts and that they both know where she is. Ian gives Andrea a photo of himself with a woman who looks like Andrea, presumably Dee/Karen, and another man who was sitting on a park bench with a woman in 2017 who looked like Dee. Eventually, Heather Schilling also returned to Erinsborough where she learnt that Andrea was telling everyone that Heather hurt her as a child, much to Heather's anger as she never once hurt Andrea. Andrea forced Heather to stay in Geelong while she tried to make amends with Toadie and get a job at Lassiters as a cleaner. Heather decided to follow Andrea and kept watching her, and also witnessed her encounter with Ian Packer. Heather later, fed up with Andrea's lying, copied Ian's number and contacted him wanting to know the whereabouts of Karen. Heather then discovered that Karen was in Byron Bay, and conducted a search that led her to Riley, Riley then organised a meeting between her and Dee where Heather was going to demand her to stay away, however Andrea went instead, and this led to a confrontation which ended in Dee falling off a cliff. Andrea returned to Erinsborough, believing that Dee was dead, and once again tried to impersonate Dee to win Toadie's heart, but this was abruptly halted when the real Dee showed up, and Andrea and Heather were arrested. Dee tells Toadie the story of why she was missing, and the mystery was concluded. Category:Mysteries Category:Storylines (2003) Category:Storylines (2017) Category:Storylines (2018) Category:Storylines (2019)